


My Master, My King

by SiesFics



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dom/sub, Eating out, F/M, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: You return from a mission into the arms of your King, and you are nothing if not his little bird to play with.
Relationships: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	My Master, My King

**Author's Note:**

> Requested Fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you enjoy my writing and would like to follow me/commission me, I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/AngyTired)

Hyrule was a beautiful place with rolling green hills and luscious forests. It was a place you knew well, your home, but a place you knew you’d never see correctly again. You bent down in the windless field, the dark, somber skies looked down on you, knowingly dark, knowingly stagnant. The Hyrule you had known was not where you were, and if things went as planned, it never would be again. The Hyrule you were standing in belonged to the Twilight realm, a place that was so dark, so sad, you sometimes wondered if it was simply another version of damnation. You remembered why you were here, who you were here for, but that didn’t make it easier to come to terms with. You had forgone the life you had led on your family’s farm in service to Ganondorf, King of all Evil and the man you loved with your whole heart. Why was it that you loved him? It was hard to describe, certainly not explainable to anyone else, especially your family who had been devastated by your decision. Ganondorf was...complicated, someone who couldn’t be properly talked about without recognizing the power behind the name. A male Gerudo born, hungry for the triforce, hungry for power and hungry for you. 

He had come to you one evening, melding into your mind, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. He had never once forced you into anything, you had accepted of your own free will, of your own desire. You were, as he had told you, the most beautiful Hylian he’d ever met, even more beautiful than Princess Zelda herself. Your hair, a chestnut brown, was braided loose and fell down to her knees. Your green eyes were bright with curiosity and adoration for the man you loved, never wavering in your support. Slim shoulders, a generous bust, curved hips and strong legs made you a force to be reckoned with in battle and in bed. You know of course that, objectively, what Ganondorf wanted was terrible, evil things, and yet you would never part from him, you would never desert him. Your heart thumped like a rabbit’s deep in your chest, your breath catching as shadow beasts crawled past you, grunting and shrieking. You hated it here, you truly despised this place, and yet it was where Ganondorf was forced to reside, for now. You wanted quickly to get him out, to free him from this horrid place. And yet even then things would not be as they should, with the two realms blending together in some amalgamation that no one had ever seen before. 

You sighed, tucking some loose strands behind your ear and bending down to pluck some flowers. You held them in your hands, watching as the Twilight realm reduced them to nothing but dust. Nothing in this realm was fluid, it was horrid and still. “I should return,” you murmured quietly to yourself. You had gone at Ganondorf’s behest while he met with the Twilight usurper, Zant. You disliked him an awful lot, a being without much thought for himself, yet he did his part and would help fuse the worlds, so you bit your tongue. Ganondorf respected your opinion, even sought it on occasion, but to oppose Zant’s usability would be admitting you didn’t want what Ganondorf wanted. You let your feet carry you back toward the Twilight castle, like everything else here it was gloomy, dark, and hardly a place you enjoyed being in. If not for Ganondorf, it would drive you mad. You had just recently returned from the Light realm, causing trouble for the hero, Link and his devious companion. Your orders were to do as you could, but to not risk your life to stop them. _“Summon beasts and put their lives at risk, not yours”_ Ganondorf had ordered you, and as always, you listened with your whole heart. They were drawing closer to their goal, to stopping Ganondorf’s return, but he was closer than they, and would be in the realm of Light soon enough. You could not wait. He had promised you that once the world was swathed in darkness, he would take you as his Queen. 

Stepping inside the castle, you took careful steps down the halls, boots clicking along the smooth floors. Before you could knock on the throne room door, his bellowing voice called out to you - “you may enter, my little bird.” He had called you that the moment you had met, whispering it always into your ear, using it to pin you down, and you loved it. You stepped inside, bowing your head to him, and begrudgingly doing so to Zant as well.

“What news do you bring?” Zant spoke plainly, annoyed with you, you knew that much. He disliked you because he believed you were a distraction, but what did he know? Nothing. 

“The hero is growing nearer to his goal, but so are we. We shall finish before him, and once our King has come into the realm of Light, nothing shall stop him.” You spoke not to Zant but to Ganondorf, watching his grin grow ever larger. His fiery red hair was cut short, pulled back by a golden crown that hugged the back of his head and wove into his hair, a piece lying across his forehead. The Gerudo were known for their deep brown skin, but Ganondorf held more of a brownish green that gave him a unique look wholly his. 

“It does not matter that we are closer, you are allowing him to succeed,” Zant protested. “My King, can you not see that this woman is a traitor?” You shot him a look but kept quiet, watching your love for a reaction. 

Ganondorf hummed before snapping his fingers, summoning his own dark beasts. “Speak ill of your future Queen, Zant, and you will not have a future.” Though Zant’s face was not visible, you knew all too well he was panicked. He thought he had sway, but he now knew he had nothing. “Now leave.” 

Once the two of you were alone, you bowed your head once more. “Your kindness is great my King. I would never betray your trust and I loathe the accusation.” 

“I know little bird, I know. Come, it has been some time since I have been able to partake in your beauty.” You shuddered, stepping closer to him, knowing exactly what was coming. You settled yourself in his lap, feeling his length pressing up against your thighs, tucking itself neatly between them. You were tiny compared to him, and many times his cock had driven you mad with pleasure. Already you could feel yourself getting wet, knowing only you had this sort of power over the King of Evil. You rested your hands against his broad chest, clothed in armor that you yearned to remove. “What do you desire, my pearl?” His breath was hot against your cheek, his beard scratching lightly against your smooth skin. 

You wiggled in his lap, pressing your legs tighter together. “I want you, master,” you whispered quietly, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“More,” he growled, hand coming around to grab your waist, his own leg pressing between yours to force them apart. “What else do you want? Be specific or you won’t be rewarded.” 

You huffed quietly, but you never disobeyed your King. “I want your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me until I’m wailing, until I’m full of your seed. I want to create the dark prince with you, my King.” You always wanted a family, and even if it wouldn’t be a conventional one, you’d gladly take it. 

Ganondorf snarled against your neck, biting down on the freshly healed skin, breaking blood vessels and marking you up as his again. His arm around your waist pulled you closer, his other pressing between your legs, large fingers rubbings against the front of your pants, where you were already dripping through it. “You slut,” he whispered, nipping your neck. “I’ll give it to you. And when we are finished with our mission is when you will carry my heir.” His hand moved back up and pressed against your belly, pressing lightly. 

“Then for now, please, take me,” you begged. Your love growled against your skin again, grabbing you and lifting you up in his arms. He was so big, so overwhelmingly massive that sometimes you got dizzy thinking about it. His heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the castle, leading back to his large expanse of a room. There was little to be found there aside from a bed and some drawers, which was all the two of you ever needed. He deposited you onto the bed before grabbing your shirt and tearing it off of you, taking your bra with it, your breasts falling out into the open. You shivered, nipples hardening against the cool air, moaning when his hands grabbed hold of each. Thumbs rolled your nipples expertly, pressing and pulling until you were shaking. “P-Please, oh my King, I…” 

“You could cum just from this, couldn’t you? My little bird, I’m going to make you wail just as you asked,” he purred. His voice was so deep, so authoritative that you melted under it without hesitation. Sex hadn’t been something you had ever cared about before Ganondorf, but you hadn’t cared about a lot before he had entered your life. With how busy he was and how often you were away, moments like these were few and far between, but when you got the time, the two of you went at it well into the night. His hands released your breasts only long enough to tear your pants and panties off of you. “You’re soaked, you filthy thing. Hands up,” he ordered and you were helpless but to obey. You raised your hands above your head, pressing your wrists together, groaning when the smooth silk rope always kept near the bed was wrapped tightly around your wrists, then to the bedpost, keeping you firmly in place. He wasted no more time, hands returning to your breasts, massaging them in his massive palms, leaning down to cover one nipple in his mouth. The hand that had made way for his mouth gripped the sheet, refusing to move where you wanted it to.

“Please. Please I want your fingers in me,” you whimpered, moaning at the hard nip to your breast. It was clear your King was determined to get you off in a specific way first and you did not say no to him. It felt good but you were _empty_ , aching to be filled, pussy clenching around absolutely nothing. “Oh fuck,” you gasped, writhing under Ganondorf’s hand and mouth. He rubbed, licked and nipped at your breasts until you were cumming, back arching off the bed as a shaky cry escaped you. You felt your arousal dripping down your thighs but you were far from done. “Fuck, Ganon, please,” you gasped. It was only in the bedroom, between the “masters” and “my kings” did he allow you to call him by his name. 

“Not yet little bird,” he purred, causing you to groan. This was his favorite thing, making you cum until you were pliant and boneless for him. You whined but it was the nicest he got, making you feel so good that when he pushed into you all you felt was pleasure. If he didn’t do this, the pleasure would be replaced by agony. You tugged against the bindings, moaning at his near feral growl against your breast. 

“C-Can you undress, master?” You asked, gasping for breath. You wanted to see him bare, to appreciate him as you always did. 

“You’ve been a good bird, I’ll indulge you.” He pushed up off the bed and started with his cape, draping it over the chair. He was methodical and slow, pulling each piece of armor off delicately before moving to his pants, nothing like how he treated your clothing. It was to tease you, to make you writhe more against your bonds, because he knew how much you wanted him. And how couldn’t you? He was perfect. Had you mentioned how massive he was stature wise? Yes, of course you had, but it was more than that. His chest was broad, strong and chiseled from years of work, arms and legs just as muscular and fit. And of course, the prize, his cock. It hung massive between his legs, hard and leaking, aching to be buried inside of you. You were addicted to him, and he you. 

“Gods, please, I need it.” You were begging, pulling on your bindings, writhing against the sheets. 

He chuckled, low, dark. “I know you do, but not until I’ve had my fill. You don’t want your King to starve, do you?” 

“N-No,” you whispered, spreading your legs obediently. Ganondorf smirked and fit himself between you, hands on either thigh as he spread you wider. Your cunt was dripping, clit engorged with blood, craving touch. His lips pressed against you, tongue lapping at your arousal, beard scratching the sensitive skin of your folds. “Fuck!” You cried, hips jerking into him. You felt drunk off the pleasure, the denial of what you truly wanted. His tongue wrapped around your clit, sucking on it, making you shout. One hand let go of your thigh, fingers rubbing against your cunt, coating the digits in your arousal before the first pressed against your eager hole. You sobbed when he finally pressed a finger into you, clenching tight around it, satisfied when you heard the guttural growl from him, knowing he wanted this as much as you did. His tongue lapped at you while his finger pressed in and out of you, crooking to reach places inside of you that made you shout. You could feel the bruises forming on your wrists, another mark of your King and you loved it. 

A second finger teased at your entrance, pressing in after a moment, shaking you to the core. His fingers were thick, and filled you easily, but nothing was as good as his cock. You wiggled against his touch, sobbing at a particularly hard thrust from his fingers and suck of his mouth. It was when those fingers pressed into a part of you that made you scream that you came. Your orgasm wracked you, whole body shaking, hips jerking, and arousal hitting his mouth and chin from the sheer force of it. You were gasping for air, chest heaving in attempt to recover to some extent. 

“Little bird, you’re filthy,” he snarled, wiping his mouth of you and licking up what he could. “Tell me what you want again,” he ordered. You whimpered, clenching your eyes shut, so weak, so boneless and so ready for him. It usually took two orgasms at minimum to get you loose and pliant enough to accommodate his size. 

“I-I need your cock, my King. Please fuck me full of your seed,” you begged. You would beg and beg for all eternity if it meant you could feel him inside of you. 

“What a good little bird, who sings just for me,” he purred. He shifted you, untying you from the bed but keeping your hands bound. He laid back on the bed and you threw your shaky leg over him, straddling his waist, your dripping pussy leaking down onto his waiting length. “Take it then,” he ordered. You shivered, hovering over the head and slowly letting yourself drop. The fat head pressed into you, filling you more than three of his fingers combined, already the fullness felt too much, but you refused to stop. 

“Ahhh, Ganon, my King,” you panted, allowing yourself a moment before sinking down a few more inches. “Ah!” You were full, so fucking full of him and you weren’t even half way. “I-I can’t,” you sobbed. “Help me,” you begged. 

He smirked at you, reaching out and grabbing your hips. You braced yourself, but couldn’t help the scream as he thrust you down and onto the full length of him. You could feel him in every inch of you, so completely overtaken. You said something, or you thought you did, maybe it was just incoherent drabble, drunk off his cock. He let you sit there and adjust a moment before lifting your hips and thrusting into you. You cried again, cried for him, for more, for less, unable to make up your mind. He wove one hand into your chestnut hair and pulled you into him, claiming your mouth for his. His tongue wove into yours, hungering for you as he thrust in and out of your pussy. You were rendered useless, wailing and gasping, moaning for all of him. 

“Such a wonderful singing bird you make,” he grunted, jerking his hips, balls getting tighter the closer to orgasm he got. “You will make a fine Queen, and such a virile thing as you, I will have many heirs.” He smirked at the way your cunt clenched around him at his words. “You like that? Want to be full of my seed until you become round with my child?” 

You came again, your final orgasm ripping through you with such force you lost your voice, screaming until it cracked, clenching so tightly around him it pushed him over as well. Ganondorf moaned, pulling you down and biting at your neck as he came, hips stuttering as he shot rope after rope of seed into your eager cunt. You blinked, and then everything went dark.  
When you came to you were wrapped up in the blankets, head resting against his warm chest. You sighed, nuzzling against the hair there, pecking the skin. “My King,” you whispered quietly. 

“Yes, my pearl?” It was in moments like this, after sex, that he was at his most gentle, hand caressing your head. 

“I love you, my King,” you murmured. You never expected him to say it back, and was surprised when quietly, under his breath you heard him.

“And I love you, my bird.”


End file.
